Misión Casa-fantasma
by kenia aguilar
Summary: En la oficina de Tsunade se encontraban Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, Tenten Gaara y Matsuri. Esperando desconcertados por descubrir cual seria la nueva misión para que se necesitasen tantos ninjas, pero al descubrir la misión casa-fantasma, deberán arreglárselas para descubrir la identidad de dicho tormento.


**La casa encantada**

**I: Misterio:**

En la oficina de Tsunade se encontraban Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Neji, Tenten, Hinata y Matsuri. Al parecer esperando por alguna misión que les asignaría la hokage.

Los 12 jóvenes se preguntaban si solo seria una misión, o solo los habían llamado para darles alguna información. No podía haber una misión que requiriese tantas personas. Aun así la hokage no decía nada al respecto, lo que hacía inquietar a los presentes.

Luego de un momento Tsunade se estiro en su silla, seguido coloco sus manos sobre la mesa entrelazándolas unas con otras, como siempre solía hacer.

-¡Bien! Ya que están todos aquí ¿Se preguntaran porque les doy una misión con tantos integrantes?-Dijo Tsunade con su típica expresión seria.

- ¿Misión? –Pregunto Sakura.

- ¡Así es! Los necesito para una misión muy importante. Yo diría que depende de esta misión el futuro de Konoha—Afirmo la rubia cerrando los ojos.

- ¿De que se trata?—Pregunto Sasuke ya comenzando a emocionarse.

- Necesito que vallan al país de la nieve y eliminen a un peligroso grupo de ninjas que esta causando alboroto en toda la región.

- ¿Solo eso? –pregunto Neji soberbiamente.

-¡No me subestimes Neji!—Hablo Tsunade frunciendo la frente.

- Entonces ese grupo de ninjas deben ser muy peligrosos. De otra manera no nos enviaría a todos, sino solo a los de siempre… Neji, Gaara, Sasuke y por supuesto yo—Comento Shikamaru con aires de súper ninja.

-¿Oye idiota y yo donde quedo?—Pregunto Naruto claramente molesto.

-Ya sabia yo que no podías estar un momento sin abrir la boca ¡Perdedor!—Interpreto Sasuke fastidiándose por la voz tan molesta de Naruto.

- ¡Idiota! ¿Qué no escuchaste como me dijo Shikamaru?—Alego Naruto exasperado.

-Deja de decir estupideces Naruto… Ni siquiera te mencione en ninguna de mis palabras, no seas tan problemático—Se quejo Shikamaru.

-Exactamente porque no me mencionaste es que estoy así.

-Naruto solo se ofendió porque a pesar de sus grandes esfuerzos, aun no lo toman en cuenta cuando hablan de ninjas poderosos—Analizo Sai con su típica expresión.

- ¡Valla, valla! Sai pareces conocer mucho a Naruto a pesar de solo llevar poco tiempo juntos—Comento Sakura algo encantada con el comentario de Sai.

Al terminar el dialogo, los ninjas notaron que Tsunade los miraba directamente, con una mirada llena de ira. - ¿Puedo seguir? –Pregunto con la voz aguda.

Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo-

- ¡Bien! Como les decía… serán enviados al país de la nieve esta misma noche.

- ¿Esta noche? –Dijo Ino horrorizada.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso Ino?—Pregunto Tsunade a la kunoichi.

- Es solo que en ese lugar hace demasiado frío en esta época.

- Considero que seria mejor dejar a las mujeres fuera de esto, no serian capaces ninguna de ella de aguantar un frío tan fuerte—Sugirió Neji sin cambiar su expresión.

-Dije que ustedes 12 harán esta misión—Sostuvo la hokage alterándose—Yo soy mujer y eh llegado a ser hokage.

- Mil disculpas Tsunade-sama—dijo Neji.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con la hokage. No por ser mujeres dejaremos de defender nuestra tierra—Afirmo Temari.

-Ya basta de comentarios estúpidos y díganos de una vez las instrucciones. De lo contrario matare a todo ninja que se me atraviese en frente, sin importar que sea de mi propio bando—Aseguro Gaara con aquella voz ronca y fúnebre.

Al escucharse el comentario del ninja de la arena, todos se acomodaron con soldados.

- ¡Ja! Eso es seguro una escusa para matar a Naruto—Afirmo Sasuke de manera sarcástica.

La hokage ignoro todos los comentarios escuchados, y luego continuo hablando- ¡Bien! Una vez que lleguen al país de la nieve se refugiaran en una casa que rente para ustedes. No va hacer difícil encontrarla, tiene un letrero que dice "Súper diversión"

-¿Súper diversión?—Repitió Sakura extrañada.

- ¡Si! Es una casa bastante amplia, aunque no se si estará en buenas condiciones ya que hace tiempo nadie la habita. Aun así podrán tener un rato acogedor mientras duerman. En la mañana tendrán que llegar al pueblo e investigar acerca de esos ninjas. También si tienen mucho frío pueden entrar a las aguas termales que están cercas de las afueras de aquella casa. ¡Es todo! Váyanse.

Luego de que la hokage terminara las instrucciones, los ninjas fueron a recoger sus cosas. Todos pensando en que clase de misión sería esta a acepción de Hinata, quien solo pensaba en que estaría un momento con Naruto. Luego de unos minutos se encontraron los ninjas en la puerta de la entrada de Konoha. Tsunade y Chizune los despedían y les deseaban buena suerte.

Al irse Chizune hablo con Tsunade acerca de la misión:

-¡Tsunade-sama! ¿Esta segura de enviar a eso chicos allá?-Dijo Chizune preocupada.

-¡Por supuesto! Gaara, Neji y Sasuke son Jounin y los demás son Chunin, les ira bien-Dijo Tsunade muy segura.

-¡Pero! Naruto es un Gennin-Dijo Chizune preocupada.

-¡Naruto estará bien!-Dijo Tsunade.

Los chicos partieron y después de dos horas llegaron al país de la nieve. Comenzaban a sentir el frío, ya el cielo había obscurecido y la nieve caía en abundantes copos.

Los chicos tenían demasiado frío y cansancio, y vieron una casa deshabitada por allí cerca.

-¿Esa es la casa que rento Tsunade-sama para nosotros?-Pregunto Sakura extrañada y con una expresión terrorífica

La casa parecía la mansión de los locos adans, había ventanas rotas, y como era de madera tenía tablas rotas, en la parte de atrás estaban las aguas termales, una verdadera horrorosidad.

**¡**Parece que la 5ta esta jugando con nosotros!-Dijo Sasuke con media sonrisa.

¡T...Tú crees Sasuke!-Dijo Naruto un poco nervioso.

Más bien yo creo que deberíamos entrar, aquí nos congelaremos y eso seria muy problemático-Dijo Chikamaru siendo el primero en caminar hacía la casa.

¡Jajaja! Creo que Chikamaru tiene razón, no puedo aguantar mas el frió-Dijo Tenten algo nerviosa.

¡Bien entonces vamos!-Dijo Temari

Todos entraron aunque algunos con un poco de miedo.

Al entrar se oía el golpe de la nieve en las ventanas viejas y rotas, en ese preciso entonces Neji activo su Byacugan.

Byacugan-Dijo Neji invocando su técnica ocular.

Neji miro por todos lados y vio que todo estaba en buen estado.

¡Después de todo no esta tan mal! Podremos pasar bien la noche aquí-Dijo Neji entrando a la casa.

**¡**Que bien entonces estaremos bien!-Dijo Temari.

Todos entraron y vieron que por dentro la casa era muy bonita tenía sala, cocina, comedor, baños, y dos cuartos los cuales estaban el segundo piso junto con los baños.

¡Bien! Descansaremos hoy y mañana empezaremos a buscar información acerca de ese ninja-Dijo Chikamaru explicándoles el plan.

¡Bien!-Dijeron todos al unísono.

Todos fueron a dormir, las chicas en una habitación y los chicos en otra, eran las 2: AM y Hinata no podía dormir por el ruido que hacía en aquella casa tan extraña. Así que se levanto y bajo a la cocina por un poco de agua.

Hinata bajo las escaleras, las cuales hacían ruidos molestos, al llegar a la cocina abrió la puerta y entro, pero después la puerta se cero sola causándole un poco de temor a la kunoichi.

¡Devió ser el viento!-Dijo Hinata un poco asustada.

Naruto se despertó con el ruido de la puerta. Se levanto y se estiro un poco.

¡Ahh! Tengo hambre, se me olvido comer antes de venir-Dijo Naruto haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por caminar.

Naruto también fue a la cocina por que tenía demasiada hambre. Al llegar Naruto a la cocina Naruto vio que estaba Hinata.

¡Ah! ¿Hinata? ¿Tu…Que haces aquí a estas horas?-Dijo Naruto limpiándose los ojos ya que aún estaba entre dormido.

Hinata estaba paralizada y no se podía mover; su cara representaba horror: Eso pasó porque vio a alguien frente de ella.

Hinata fue a caer cuando Naruto despertó justo a tiempo y la tomo entre sus brazos.

**¿**Hinata? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre?-Dijo Naruto preocupado.

Naruto estaba asustado viendo que Hinata temblaba y su cara estaba muy pálida.

Veo... a-Dijo Hinata con la mirada perdida y sin parpadear aun

Naruto se asusto con la cara que tenía Hinata y de pronto a Hinata se le volvieron los ojos completamente blancos.

Naruto trataba de ser valiente pero no lo logro y lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar un enorme grito y dejar caer a Hinata al suelo.

Hinata del golpe volvió en sí y dijo tartamudeando y un poco sonrojada:

Eh… ¿Qué paso? Naruto-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo Hinata sobandose la cabeza.

¿De verdad tú eres Hinata?-Dijo Naruto asustado.

¡Ah! Por supuesto que si N…Naruto-kun-Dijo Hinata extrañada.

¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?-Dijo Naruto mas calmado.

¡Etto tenía…Sed y quise salir a tomar un poco de agua! Además n…no logro dormir esta casa de da mucho miedo-Dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos.

¡Ah! Tienes razón ¡Pero igual ven vamos a comer algo, no aguanto el hambre!-Dijo Naruto sonriendo cosa que hizo que Hinata se derritiera.

Hinata se levanto y le dijo a Naruto que entrara él primero. El aceptó, pero con un poco de miedo, pues la casa era muy antigua y rara. Hinata fue a abrir el refrigerador y antes de que pudiera tocarlo se abrió solo. Hinata se asombró un poco

Y la puerta de la entrada se abría y se cerraba una y otra vez, sucesivamente y extrañamente, como si estuviera viva. Hinata abrazó fuertemente a Naruto y éste también a Hinata

¡Naruto-kun tengo miedo!-Dijo Hinata cerrando los ojos.

¡No te preocupes esta bien eso es bueno! Así no seré el único jejeje-Dijo Naruto temblando.

Los dos estaban muy asustados. Entonces, la casa empezó a temblar, y se apagaron las luces pero solo ellos dos lo sentían. Era como si el temblado no fuese real. Cuando el temblor terminó, volvió la luz. Naruto y Hinata se cayeron al suelo aún abrasados

Hinata...Eh ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?-Dijo Naruto con la voz extraña.

¿Qué?-Dijo Hinata

¿P…puedes q…quitar t…tu mano de mi garganta?-Dijo Naruto

¡Oh, lo siento mucho, Na...Naruto-kun!-Dijo Hinata sonrojada.

Los dos se levantaron y vieron a todos lados Hinata activo su Byacugan, pero no vio nada extraño.

**Naruto-kun** me... me... ¿me puedes acompañar a mi habitación? Es que... No quiero ir sola por ésta casa... Me da miedo-Dijo Hinata asustada.

¡Claro! Es normal que con mi compañía no tengas miedo. ¡Soy buena influencia, jeje!

Naruto, acompañó a Hinata hasta su habitación. Subiendo por las escaleras

De repente un relámpago iluminó las escaleras y los chicos pudieron ver a un hombre con un cuchillo en la mano

Naruto y Hinata se extrañaron al momento, pero de pronto el hombre levanto el cuchillo en dirección a ellos.

Naruto y Hinata**: **¡Ahhhhhhhhh!

**II: La sombra**

Naruto y Hinata estaban muy asustados Pero cuando el rayo desapareció, el hombre también.

Tengo miedo, Naruto-kun-Dijo Hinata abrazando a Naruto.

¿De verdad pero si fue solo un rayito?-Dijo Naruto con las voz entre cortada.

Naruto tomo a Hinata de la cintura y volteo pero después se oyeron unas pisadas detrás de ellos y un rayo volvió a iluminar a la persona con un cuchillo en la mano. Los dos gritaron todo lo que pudieron pero el hombre los agarró a los dos del hombro.

Naruto y Hinata no dejaban de gritar, Hinata se armo de valor para mirar hacía atrás mientras que Naruto solo seguía gritando y cerrando los ojos. Hinata volteo y se asombro al ver a la persona que estaba allí.

¿Tu?-Dijo Hinata asombrada.

**Hombre cuchillo en la mano: **¿Qué es pasa? ¿Por qué están tan asustados?

Naruto al escuchar la voz grito aún más fuerte.

¡Naruto-kun aguanta! No hay porque tener miedo-Dijo Hinata más calmada.

Naruto volteo con algo de miedo y por fin lo reconocieron: Era Shikamaru con un kunai en la mano.

**¡**Shikamaru nos has dado un susto tremendo!-Dijo Naruto ya volviendo a respirar bien.

¡Lo siento, pero es que escuche ruidos extraños me levante a averiguar lo que pasaba y por eso llevo un Kunai en la mano!-Dijo Chikamaru

¡Que bueno que no eres un fantasma!-Dijo Naruto

¡No seas tonto! Mejor todos regresemos a la habitación es tarde y tenemos que madrugar-Dijo Chikamaru.

Hinata se fue a su habitación y Naruto a la suya. Temari se levantó porque oyó ruidos en el baño. Se oían ruidos de agua cayendo, y entonces Temari entró, y se puso muy colorada.

¡Era tan solo Shikamaru, meando!

¡Ahhhhhh, lo siento! Deberías ser un poco más discreto al hacer tus necesidades Jajaja-Dijo Temari con una sonrisa burlona.

Shikamaru volteo y se fijo que Temari aún lo veía luego se cerró rápidamente y se sonrojo.

¡Oe no seas tan problemática no ves que estoy meando! Que no sepa disimular es mi problemático problema-Dijo Chikamaru molesto.

¡Yo solo vine a ver si habían dejado alguna llave abierta o algo por el estilo jamás me imagine que fueras tú!-Dijo Temari burlándose de Chikamaru, haciendo enojar al chico problemático.

Temari salio del baño y al rato Chikamaru también

¡La próxima vez que oigas una llave abierta lo mejor será que no entres a cerrarla!

¡Ja me asegurare de hacerlo ya que no quiero ver otra vez pequeñeces como eso!-Dijo Temari indiferente

¡Puede que sea pequeño pero tiene un potencial increíble!-Dijo Chikamaru sonriendo.

¡Pero que puerco eres! Si Gaara se entera de que me estas faltando así el respeto es capaz de matarte-Dijo Temari

¡Es verdad! No quisiera tener problemas con el problemático de tu hermano-Dijo Chikamaru.

¡Bien! Entonces es mejor que me dejes en paz-Dijo Temari caminando.

Temari iba caminando y de repente vio una mujer tan blanca como la nieve, que salio de uno de los cuartos que estaban desocupados e iba bajando las escaleras, Temari se asusto.

¡Maldición! ¿Qué mierda es eso?-Dijo Temari asombrada.

¿Qué pasa?-Dijo Chikamaru el cual estaba detrás de ella.ç

¡Una mujer acaba de bajar por las escaleras! Parecía una ilusión-Dijo Temari.

¡Debes estar alucinando! Que problemática-Dijo Chikamaru colocando sus dos manos en su nuca.

¡Saca el Kunai! Hay que verificar que nadie se halla infiltrado-Dijo Temari empezando a caminar.

Chikamaru la siguió, los dos bajaron las escalera y Chikamaru vio a la mujer, al verla se asusto tanto que dijo "Mierda".

¿Qué?-Dijo Temari-

¡Ahhh! Era una mujer más blanca que la nieve-Dijo Chikamaru con algo de miedo.

¿Ves? Te dije que alguien se había infiltrado.

¡No! No lo creo-Dijo Chikamaru.

¡Ay que seguir averiguarlo!-Dijo Temari.

Los dos iban con mucho cuidado, pero de repente las luces se apagaron, los chicos no veían nada, pero solo se escucharon unos gritos que provenian de ellos mismos.

En la habitación de los chicos, una sombra se acercaba a Neji y al estar lo suficientemente cerca Neji se despertó luego fue a revisar la casa y cuando iba caminando se encontró con Tenten:

¿Neji?-Dijo Tenten

¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo Neji con algo de arrogancia.

¡Oí unos gritos y me apresure a averiguar! Pensaba que nos habían atacado o algo-Dijo Tenten mirando a su alrededor.

¡Igual yo!-Dijo Neji con Byacugan activado.

¡Pero aquí no parece haber nada!-Dijo Tenten.

En ese momento se escucho un grito de alguien que lloraba y se reía a la vez Tenten se asusto y dijo:

¿Q…Que fue eso Neji-kun?

¡No lo se! Mejor vamos a averiguar-Dijo Neji caminando.

Neji tomo la mano de Tenten para no perderse ya que estaba un poco oscuro luego apareció una niña sentada en el piso Tenten tomo una linterna que estaba cerca e ilumino a la niña pero luego desapareció.

¡Neji esto no me esta gustando!-Dijo Tenten asustada

¡A mi tampoco!-Dijo Neji un poco serio pero sin mostrar ningún temor.

Tenten iluminó con su linterna la sala. Era oscura y tenebrosa, con casi ningún mueble y ventanas, y era muy antigua debido a sus telarañas y objetos antiguos.  
Usaré el Byacugan-Dijo Neji

¡No es necesario que lo busques allí esta!-Dijo Tenten con una mirada llena de miedo.

Neji miro y vio que estaba ahora un niño parecido al de "La maldición"

Tenten se desmayo y Neji rápidamente la cargo y la saco de aquel horrible lugar luego la acostó en el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones y dijo:

¡Tenten despierta!

Tenten abrió los ojos lentamente y dijo:

¡Neji!

Tenten enseguida abraso a Neji diciendo "Tengo miedo" repetidas veces.

¡No seas tonta! Así no descubriremos nada-Dijo Neji.

¡Pero! Ese niño, era muy feo-Dijo Tenten alejándose de Neji al cual le parecía molestar el temor que ella sentía.

¡Vamos!-Dijo Neji

¡Bien!-Dijo Tenten.

Neji trato de ver al niño con su Byacugan pero no lo conseguía

¡Parece que no hay nada!-Dijo Neji.

¡Pero dejaremos esto así!-Dijo Tenten.

¡No parece ser más que un fantasma! Si es solo un fantasma no me daré mala vida-Dijo Neji cerrando los ojos y quitando su Byacugan.

¿Eso quiere decir que ya te vas?-Dijo Tenten.

¡Si! Iré a descansar, hay que madrugar-Dijo Neji indiferente.

¡Pero! Podrías acompañarme a mi habitación-Dijo Tenten.

¡Por favor! ¿Desde cuando te pones así por un estupido fantasma?-Dijo Neji molesto.

¡Es solo que me dan miedo los fantasmas!-Dijo Tenten

¡No soy tan valiente como tu cuando se trata de esto!-Dijo Tenten algo deprimida.

En ese momento se escucharon los aullidos de unos lobos, Tenten se asusto y se tapo los oídos. Neji la tomo de la mano y la atrajo hasta su pecho, Tenten se sonrojo.

¡Será mejor que te acompañe o vas a terminar muerta de miedo!-Dijo Neji con su típico tono frió.

¡Gracias Neji!-Dijo Tenten empezando a caminar

Neji fue a su habitación al igual que Tenten luego Sasuke se despertó con el ruido de la entrada de Neji. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que a su lado había un bulto.

Lo tocó, y había cabello, Pero no distinguió nada más por la oscuridad. Se quedó sin respiración un momento pero pensó que era sonámbulo y que había ido a la cama de otro, pero no; pues distinguió las camas de sus amigos con todos ellos metidos.

Luego se dio cuenta de que era el pelo de una chica: ¡Sakura!

**III. Terror:**

Neji se fue a su habitación al igual que Tenten luego Sasuke se despertó con el ruido de la entrada de Neji. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que a su lado había un bulto. Lo tocó, y había cabello, Pero no distinguió nada más por la oscuridad. Se quedó sin respiración un momento pero pensó que era sonámbulo y que había ido a la cama de otro, pero no; pues distinguió las camas de sus amigos con todos ellos metidos.  
Luego se dio cuenta de que era el pelo de una chica: ¡Sakura!

¡SAKURA!-Grito Sasuke enojado.

¿Mamá?-Dijo Sakura entre dormida

¡No soy tu mama apresúrate y levántate! ¿Por qué estas aquí?-Dijo Sasuke molesto.

Sakura se despertó, pues estaba dormida al lado de Sasuke.

¿Qué haces en mi habitación-Dijo Sasuke molesto

Dirás qué haces tú en la mía. Ahh Ya se ¡No aguantaste las ganas de estar conmigo a solas!-Dijo Sakura acercándose a Sasuke.

No. ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? ¡Es la habitación de los chicos!-Dijo Sasuke fastidiado.

Es que... seguro que es el destino que nos quiere unir... Creo... Es eso o soy sonámbula-Dijo Sakura.

De repente Neji se fijo que estaba Sakura allí y dijo:

¿Qué hace aquí una chica? ¡Sasuke, si te quieres ver con tu novia, vete a otra parte!-Dijo Neji molesto.

¡Ha sido ella la que ha venido-Dijo Sasuke

¡Bien si molesto tanto aquí me voy!-Dijo Sakura molesta

¡Ten cuidado esta casa esta loca!-Dijo Neji arropándose pies y cabeza.

¿A que te refieres?-Dijo Sakura

¡Parece que alguien se metió para asustarnos!-Dijo Neji

¿Quién?-Dijo Sasuke.

¡Sea lo que sea se esta haciendo pasar por un fantasma!-Dijo Neji

¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo Neji?-Dijo Sakura asustada.

¡Sasuke por favor acompáñame a mi habitación! No quiero ir sola si no lo haces me quedare aquí durmiendo contigo.

¡Bien , bien vamos pero no digas ni una sola palabra ¿Bien?-Dijo Sasuke levantándose

Sasuke iba con Sakura y luego les paso una mujer Vestida de blanco por el frente. Sakura grito y abraso a Sasuke. Sasuke quedo sorprendido y dijo:

¡No te preocupes no pasa nada!-Dijo Sasuke viendo al frente.

¿Cómo que nada tú mismo la viste?-Dijo Sakura muerta de miedo.

¡Si pero ya paso así que entra rápido!-Dijo Sasuke

Sakura entro a la habitación y cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de irse Sakura lo tomo por la camisa y dijo con la cabeza gacha.

¡Por favor ten cuidado me moriría si te pasara algo ya tuve suficiente con perderte una vez!-Dijo Sakura con el temor de perder a Sasuke.

Sasuke se sonrojo y abraso a Sakura diciéndole en el oído:

¡No te preocupes no pasara nada!-Dijo Sasuke apartándose de la chica

Sasuke se fue pero antes de irse beso la frente de Sakura Matsuri los estaba viendo y decía felizmente.

¡Ojala me pasara algo así con Gaara-sama!

Matsuri fue a ver la tele en realidad no tenía sueño pero luego en el televisor apareció la niña queriéndose salir por la tele Matsuri quedo en estado de shock luego se desmayo y cuando despertó alguien la miraba.

¡Gaara-sama lo siento se que soy una carga para usted! Pero le prometo que algún día…-Dijo Matsuri nerviosa.

Matsuri no termino de hablar por que Gaara dijo:

¡No te vuelvas a desaparecer!

Gaara se voltio y dijo:

¡Porque si lo haces de nuevo…Me preocupare por ti!

Matsuri se sonrojo y dijo:

¡Gaara-sama usted!

**¡**Vamonos de aquí rápido!-Dijo Gaara caminando

Sea quien sea la niña que iba a salir del la tele, al ver a Gaara se arrepintió.

Al final, todas las chicas llamaron a todos los chicos para que descubrieran el secreto.

Estaban Gaara, Matsuri, Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata.

¡Donde esta Chikamaru!-Dijo Sasuke curioso.

¡También falta Temari-san!-Dijo Tenten.

¿Les habrá pasado algo?-Dijo Hinata preocupada.

¡No creó ellos son muy fuertes!-Dijo Sakura.

¡El dijo que iba al baño y no lo eh vuelto a ver mas!-Dijo Naruto pensativo.

¡Esto es malo! Hay que encontrarlos-Dijo Neji activando su Byakugan

Neji miro a su alrededor pero no había nada.

¡No están aquí!-Dijo Neji desactivando su Byakugan.

¡Entonces vamos a buscar!-Dijo Sasuke.

En ese momento se escucharon unos gritos como el de la película "El Fotógrafo".

Todos supieron que el ruido provenía detrás de las escaleras, pero eran pocos los que querían ir a ver.

¡Yo iré!-Dijo Gaara como a quien no le importa.

¡Ese diota fantasma no es más fuerte que yo!-Siguió diciendo Gaara.

Gaara empezó a caminar y Naruto lo agarro del brazo diciéndole.

¡Oye! Ya se que eres muy valiente y todo eso pero eres Gaara del desierto, no Gaara el exorcista-Dijo Naruto temblando de miedo

¿Oye perdedor acaso estas asustado?-Dijo Sasuke burlándose de Naruto

¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!-Grito Naruto aunque en realidad temblaba del miedo.

¡Gaara-sama por favor ten cuidado!-Dijo asustada Matsuri.

¡Cállense ya! Me fastidian-Dijo Gaara caminando.

Gaara se estaba acercando, pero al estar lo suficientemente cerca, cruzo los brazos y se devolvió.

¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto curiosa Tenten.

¡Solo son esos dos!-Dijo Gaara cerrando los ojos.

Los chicos se acercaron y se dieron cuenta que los que estaban allí eran Shikamaru y Temari.

¡Chicos!-Dijo alegre Sakura.

¿Por qué están aquí?-Dijo Naruto.

¿Y porque esos gritos tan fuertes?-Dijo Hinata.

¡Es solo que esos niños nos amarraron! Y casi matan a Shikamaru, por eso grite-Dijo Temari desamarrándose.

¡Pero que niños tan problemáticos y feos!-Dijo Shikamaru fastidiado.

¿Así que ustedes también lo vieron?-Dijo Tenten.

¡Si! Y ustedes desde cuando-Dijo Temari.

¡Neji y yo los vimos! Eran muy extraños-Dijo Tenten.

¡Ya veo!-Dijo Temari.

Los chicos averiguaron, y revisaron los alrededores pero no había nada, así que decidieron descansar.

¡Bien! Vamos a dejar que las chicas se vallan a dormir, todavía faltan dos horas para que salga el sol-Dijo Shikamaru.

¡Es verdad! Nosotros nos quedaremos a vigilar-Dijo Neji.

¡Entonces vamos chicas!-Dijo Temari

Las chicas se fueron a dormir mientras que los chicos seguían despiertos.

¡Bien! Nos dividiremos en parejas Naruto y Sasuke Irán por la parte de aguas termales, Neji tu iras por los alrededores, Gaara tu iras por la entrada y yo me quedare aquí vigilando que las chicas estén bien-Dijo Shikamaru.

¡Oye Shikamaru! No dijiste que íbamos a estar en parejas ¿Por qué me pusiste con Sasuke-Dijo Naruto enojado.

¡Porque tu necesitas que te cuiden y no puedes andar por allí tu solo!-Dijo Shikamaru.

¡Jajaja! Ves perdedor-Dijo Sasuke.

¡Además Naruto Sasuke siempre hace de tu niñera! ¿Quién mejor que el para cuidarte?-Dijo Shikamaru.

¡Oye Shikamaru! Déjate de bromas-Dijo Sasuke enfadado.

Todos los chicos se esparcieron y se pusieron a vigilar.

Sasuke y Naruto no dejaban de pelear, así que Naruto decidió ir solo a vigilar y Sasuke no le presto atención.

**IV: Estrategia Ninja:**

Todos los chicos se esparcieron y se pusieron a vigilar.

Sasuke y Naruto no dejaban de pelear, así que Naruto decidió ir solo a vigilar y Sasuke no le presto atención.

De pronto Sakura despertó, no podía dormir estaba muy preocupada por Sasuke.

Sasuke se encontraba muy alerta, de repente escucho algunos ruidos y se alerto aún más.

En ese momento salió una mujer vestida con una capucha negra que le llegaba a los pies.

La mujer se iba acercando a Sasuke y al estar solo un metro cerca, se hecho a correr a los brazos de Sasuke haciendo que este cayera al suelo con ella encima.

¡Sasuke-kun! No sabes cuanto te extrañe ¡Estaba muy preocupada no sabes cuanto!-Dijo la chica.

En ese momento Sasuke pensó ¿Karin?

¡Oye Bajate enseguida! No seas pesada-Dijo Sasuke molesto.

¡No puedo! Es que quiero estar contigo Sasuke-Decía Karin.

¡Bajate tonta!-Decía Sasuke fastidiado-

En ese momento llego Sakura y al verlo así se enojo.

¡Oye! ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo? Sasuke es mío-Dijo Sakura molesta.

¡Ojj! Pequeña Sakura, tu no deberías estar aquí, la que tiene que estar con Sasuke soy yo-Dijo Karin molesta.

¡Cállate! Pequeña puerquesita-Decía Sakura.

Sasuke se pudo librar de las garras de Karin.

¡Son unas tontas!-Dijo Sasuke mientras se iba dejando a las dos chicas peleando por el.

Sasuke se encontró con Naruto.

¿Oye Sasuke que pasa, que es ese ruido?-Dijo Naruto curioso.

¡Son solo Sakura y Karin discutiendo! Parece que no tienen cerebro más que para pelear-Dijo Sasuke en tono frió.

¿Seguro pelea por ti?-Dijo Naruto desanimado.

¡No me importa, esas dos no se pueden ni ver!-Dijo Sasuke siguiendo caminando.


End file.
